


livrer a cette adresse ou retourner au carnet d'adresses

by atlasinhissleeping



Category: Twitter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack Fic, F/F, Soulmate AU, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleeping/pseuds/atlasinhissleeping
Summary: One evening Amanda asks CJ a favour, but it's not as simple as it seems. Amanda's past still haunts her ... can she answer CJ's question?





	livrer a cette adresse ou retourner au carnet d'adresses

**Author's Note:**

> we were being dramatic and i was trying to order a french manga for amanda so here we are

"Do you not want this?" CJ sounded tired. Exhaustion seeped into her bones, eyes stinging from the glare of the laptop screen but she waited anxiously, needing to hear Amanda's answer.  


Amanda hesitated, evident in the way she tweeted but did not respond to CJ. She came back onto the chat, "I'm sorry, there are so many options." She stalled, evaluating all the choices.

The lyrics of Oh Wonder’s Drive echoed in the lonely kitchen of CJ’s flat, feeling the lines “_cause loving you, loving you is too hard, all I do, all I do’s not enough_” resonate in her chest. “Amanda, does this mean my card in GBP?” CJ typed feeling the last remnants of hope slipping out her hands like sand from an hour glass.

Thirteen minutes later and there was no response.

Shaking and defeated, through tear blurred vision CJ gently clicked the close tab on the French Amazon website. Her phone lit up with a tweet notification from @chaoticyeehaw, “_tais_ _toi_” but the damage had already been done.


End file.
